ABSTRACT - COORDINATION CORE The Coordination Core (CC) of the ?Caltech-UW Tissue Mapping Center (TMC) will be responsible for coordinating activities within our TMC, and for general administrative functions to support our TMC. It will also be responsible for tracking progress with respect to biospecimen collection and data generation, the collection and organization of metadata, ensuring appropriate QC of both biospecimens and data, and data/metadata submission to the HIVE and other appropriate portals. Finally, our CC will be responsible for ?ensuring coordination with the HuBMAP Consortium and the wider research community. The PIs of this proposal have extensive experience and track records of collaborative research, of managing complex multi-institutional projects, of successfully participating in large scale consortia in genomics (?e.g. ?ENCODE, 4DN, Centers for Mendelian Genomics), and of developing widely used open-source software and datasets (?e.g. ?Cufflinks, Monocle, cell atlases of worm, fly, mouse). We will rely on this expertise to effectively coordinate within our group as well as with the consortium and community, and to ensure that we meet all of our goals in terms of biospecimen collection, data generation, quality assessment, and data & metadata submission to the HIVE and research community to maximize the impact of this program.